


Wet Dream

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard Romance, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pining, Strip Tease, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Noctis decides to go swimming. For some stupid reason, Nyx forgot that meant he was going to get wet.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardusteyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusteyes/gifts).



> A [prompt fill](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/614488073951215616/may-i-request-49-with-nyxnoct-please-and-thank) for [starryredflames](https://starryredflames.tumblr.com/)!

This was not why Nyx was here.

This was not a vacation. It was most assuredly not a goddamn _peepshow_ – and he was not that kind of person, besides. He was a man of integrity, yes! A man of solid, moral conviction, unassuageable from his time-honored esteem in the King’s good graces. It was why he was chosen to carry out this most vital of duties; to ensure the Crown Prince’s safety amidst the treacherous wilds of Lucis. He was here to watch the woods for feral beasts and the skies for Imperial dropships.

He _was not_ here to watch the Prince strip.

“I still don’t think that’s wise, Highness.”

“And yet, I’m still gonna do it. Here, hold this.”

Noctis tossed his tangled knot of clothes at Nyx’s chest for him to catch. Nyx made a very determined point _not_ to stare at the Prince’s very naked chest, or ( _especially or_ ) his black chocobo boxers. One benefit of Nyx’s frequent exiles to guard duty was knowing how to keep his gaze straight ahead, looking at absolutely nothing. And the Vesperpool was certainly that.

A dank, dark, disc of water, pulled flat above mud and silt and sinister swamp scum like a skin of plastic wrap between the treacherous teeth of stalagmites and chewed off tree trunks. It was balmy and buggy and _brown_ from shore to shore. Nyx shuddered to think what sort of bottom feeders might be burrowed in the muck underneath it. He shuddered even more to know that Noctis thought all of this meant it was the perfect place to go _swimming._

“Last chance, Ulric,” he tossed over his shoulder, scaling down the side of the boulder Nyx was adamant that they _both_ stay upon. “Sure you don’t want to jump in?”

“Sure you still _do?”_

Noctis threw him a downright _wicked_ smile, all but daring Nyx to stop him, then dove into the swamp. Nyx sighed, deflating like a dusty old balloon that had been balled up in a desk drawer for the majority of its existence. His only solace in not being able to stop the Prince was knowing that _no one_ could. Not even his trusted friends, who he was supposed to defer to for any and all advice, could reel him in. When Noctis had announced to the camp that morning that he was going swimming, Nyx was aghast at the complete nonchalance with which his companions waved him off. Not even Ignis, who Nyx was _sure_ would raise an objection, could be bothered to argue against the Prince’s wishes.

“Crap! It’s cold,” Noctis gasped from below, splashing along the murky surface.

“Well, you wanted to cool off…”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect to _freeze!_ ”

Nyx just shrugged, secretly vindicated. Maybe there was method to the madness of letting Noctis do whatever he wanted. The Prince seemed to learn faster from his mistakes than from being told “no.”

In spite of the frigid jolt to Noct’s system, the Prince didn’t immediately warp back up to the safety and sterility of the stone. Instead, he grit his chattering teeth, leaned back upon the motionless pool, and let himself float, pretending to enjoy the icy slick of it across his fair skin. He was stubborn, Nyx gave him that. And he was stunning – which Nyx should most definitely _not_ ascribe to him. Though the latter outlasted the former in the end. Noctis shivered through a couple backstrokes and a brief dunk of his head beneath the water to chase all the steam from his sweaty body, then he was back at Nyx’s side in a hot rain of blue sparks.

“See?” he boasted. “Nothing to worry about.”

Nyx pointed an upturned brow at the Prince’s blue lips, and smiled. Noctis rolled his eyes and ignored him, laying down on the stone to stretch out in the sun. Though Noctis would never admit defeat, they both knew Nyx had won this round. But the victory was short-lived. Because if Nyx had won making his point, he was quickly losing his sense of moral decency.

Noctis folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, lounging against the mucky stone like he was on a pristine white beach. Nyx, on the other hand, felt like he was in an awful, erotic movie because gods damn him, Noctis was a sight to behold. The sinewy sprawl of his body cut against the rock like marble, rippling with every deep, quivering breath as he waited for the sun to thaw his frozen limbs. The water which Nyx had thought so dirty, pooled cleanly between the divots of his abdomen, dragging slowly along the smooth planes of his pectorals as they rose up and down. A rhythmic beat of breath, coaxed in then out, pushed in past his parted lips, then pulled softly out…

Nyx shook his head. He was better than this, damnit! He was not some horny teenager who had never seen another man naked ( _mostly_ naked, in this case). He was not a voyeur, he was a fucking gentleman… But he was fucking gentleman who was undeniably lusting after the one man he could never have. He’d had a vague inclination about some untoward attraction to the Prince back home, but it was easy to discard given the infrequency of their encounters. Now, they were always in close quarters, squished into the backseat of the Regalia, bundled together in tents, and bunked together in caravans.

This was not the first time since they’d set out from the Crown City that he’d seen more of the Prince’s bare skin than he knew he should. This wasn’t the first time Nyx had caught himself staring at the way his damp bangs clung to the narrow frame of his face, inky swirls of ebony clinging delicately to alabaster cheeks. But this was the first time he didn’t have the fortune of distance between them. It was the first time that they were not so close that the only part of Noct he could touch was the phantom of him in his own head.

“This isn’t working.” Noctis sat up suddenly, hugging his arms around his chest and rubbing his shoulders. “Sun’s not warm enough. Clothes please?”

Nyx snapped his eyes forward like the goddamn professional he was, and handed Noctis his clothes. He tried to think of something snappy to say, some benign admonishment for going into the water in the first place, but all of Nyx’s dry wit had dampened watching the water glisten along Noct’s body. It was better for both of them if he put his clothes back on – better for Noct to warm up and for Nyx to cool down.

Nyx had no idea how someone putting their clothes back _on_ could be more titillating than taking them _off_ , but that was just how depraved he was, Nyx guessed. It was his mistake for glancing over as he listened to Noct’s little grunts and groans, his imagination driving him mad. Noctis struggled into his shirt, the easy slip of cotton turning as taut as leather once it touched his wet skin. It bunched itself into thick, ropey dredges of fabric, fighting Noctis at every inch as he dragged it down his torso. Nyx caught the tension in his muscles as he strained to make it fit.

“What?” Noctis panted.

Nyx blinked back up to what was supposed to be an appropriate eye level, only to catch Noct’s wide, curious gaze from beneath the drenched tendrils of his hair. Shit… _shit_ , he’d caught Nyx staring. This was bound to happen eventually. Nyx had been slowly losing his penchant for subtlety the closer they came on this trip. But he could save this! Totally! Just… say something witty, Nyx. Tease him… No, not like that! Make him laugh, you idiot. Save yourself…

“Uh… nothing.”

Good job, moron. You just killed yourself. Turns out, he wasn’t “better than this” at all. Noctis stared at him for a moment, blinking like he was trying to pull Nyx into focus. Guilt swam up into Nyx’s gut like all the creeping, slippery eels he knew were at the bottom of that swamp. Nothing killed one of Nyx’s fantasies quite like his real world transgressions.

However, whatever interpretation Noctis had come to about Nyx’s staring, it was not revulsion. Something shifted in his inquisitive blue eyes. A slight flash akin to the wicked, devil-may-care grin that had spread across his lips before he took that plunge into the filthy waters. He didn’t press Nyx any further. He just looked ahead, face neutral, straightened his spin, and calmly pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. It clung above his hips, where his soaked boxers plastered themselves against his thighs.

Then, he reached for his pants, climbing to his feet to worm the black canvas over his legs. And of course they got stuck. Of course he had to slowly, _achingly_ tow the rumpled fabric up his damp thighs, shining stark, pearly white in contrast against the dense black. Noctis bent slightly forward to slide them up the backs of his thighs. And Nyx was _not_ supposed to be looking, damnit, but… But he was doing it on _purpose_ , wasn’t he? As Nyx skated his gaze up and away from that little wet dream, he caught Noct’s clever eyes, bright with intent as he watched _Nyx_ watch _him._

No, no, that couldn’t be right. There was no way the attraction was mutual, that the Crown Prince would reciprocate a lowly glaive’s lusting with any intentions of his own. That was just in Nyx’s fantasies. That was just in his wanton dreams, where he could place his hands on those drenched thighs and drag his fingers through that sopping wet, raven hair.

But there was no deluding the purpose in Noct’s voice when he walked past him after he finished his devastating reverse strip tease. There was nothing illusory in how closely he brushed against him, his cold body gone as hot as the balmy summer air.

“And you thought this was a bad idea,” he purred.

It was a bad idea. Swimming in a wild swamp with no safety equipment was undoubtedly a bad idea. But it seemed that all of Nyx’s bad ideas were Noct’s equivalent of good ones. Because the next time Nyx saw him naked, neither of them thought to object. And they were both pretty damp.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! This is what quarantine has reduced me to.


End file.
